Black and Blue and Red All Over
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: (Megaranger) Kenta has a thing for Shun, but confessing love is not that simple. Especially with other obstacles in the way... (including the Nejirejia).


Black and Blue and Red All Over  
  
By: JC Maxwell-Yuy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
JC: Yo! This is my first Megaranger fanfic so please be kind and merciful (although some of the characters will be OOC). This story is also yaoi (m/m slash) whatever you want to call it. So if you don't like that sort of thing... get out of here. You have been warned.   
  
Kenta: Is yaoi a verb?  
  
JC: I'm pretty sure it's an adjective. But, disclaimer time! I don't own Megaranger or any of its characters, etc. I never will. And now the show will begin!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The day seemed to be more sunny than usual as Kenta rose from a peaceful slumber... then it seemed rather stormy as his sleepy eyes fell on his alarm clock.   
  
"GGGAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Off went the covers, and the struggle to find a clean school uniform beneath piles of other unmentionable clothing began.   
  
Five desperate minutes later, Kenta began his morning reckless dash to school with his hair untidy, wrinkled clothes, shoes half on, and a piece of toast shoved halfway in his mouth. He made it to school with five seconds to spare and dropped dead into his seat as the teacher walked in the door.   
  
As the teacher began taking role, Kenta shoved the last bit of toast into his mouth and rummaged through his bag for homework... only to find a small note saying 'Do your homework later' stuck to his textbook, exactly where he'd placed last afternoon before going off to the video arcade.   
  
Kenta sighed, and remembered exactly why he'd forgotten all about his forgotten assignment. He'd been daydreaming about Shun. That's right, Shun. Kenta shifted into a more comfortable position behind his desk and blocked out what the teacher was saying as he thought about his latest plot to corner Shun and do something about his feelings.   
  
  
  
After three weeks of observation, plotting, he had the (what seemed to be) perfect plan. Shun always used the computer lab on Thursdays, and was always alone due to the fact that all the computer nerds usually went to the chemistry lab club meetings that were held every Thursday; which meant Shun would be all alone.   
  
"DATTE-SAN!" The teacher's voice was a rude awakening for Kenta, startling him and causing him to fall out of his chair.   
  
The bell rang for lunch, and Kenta hurried out of class and headed straight for the computer lab... only to find it empty. In his hurry, he'd forgotten that Shun ate lunch outside first before coming inside to work. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out some rice crackers and started eating. Ten minutes later, he heard footsteps approaching and quickly ducked behind the storage closet's open door, he could see out into the room, and was sure that as long as the lights stayed off, no one would see him in the shadows. To his dismay, when the door slid open, it was not Shun, but Kouichiro. Kouichiro obviously had not seen Kenta, who now stepped into the shadows of the closet amongst the piles of computer parts, and motioned for someone outside to enter.   
  
To Kenta's shock, Shun stepped in, and Kouichiro closed the door behind them. What shocked him even more was when without so much as a word, Kouichiro's and Shun's lips met in what was in an unmistakable kiss. Much to Kenta's horror, Kouichiro's hands began undoing Shun's uniform and pushing Shun onto one of the desks.   
  
"We... shouldn't... be doing this... here..." Came Shun's muffled reply between kisses.   
  
"Stop worrying... who's going to walk in on us?" Kouichiro smirked and started undoing Shun's pants.   
  
At that moment, Kenta felt the blood rush to his groin, and he took a shaky step backwards and his elbow knocked over a dusty keyboard. It fell with a loud crash.   
  
Kouichiro whirled around and stared hard at the closet's slightly ajar door. Zipping up his pants, he advanced and flung the door open to find the closet empty and a broken keyboard on the floor.   
  
"It's nothing." He said, and shut the door. "A keyboard just fell over."   
  
Kenta breathed a sigh of relief. After the keyboard fell, he'd scaled the shelves and crouched behind some old monitors. Luckily, Kouichiro hadn't seen fit to search the closet thoroughly otherwise he might have been found. Slowly, he made his way to the front of the closet and pressed his ear against the door.   
  
"Got to... what... go..." came Kouichiro's faint voice. He heard the door shut, and waited before slowly opening the door to Kouichiro's false smiling face.   
  
"Hello Kenta. Is it fun to spy on other people?" Kouichiro snarled as he yanked Kenta roughly out of the closet. Kenta looked quickly from Kouichiro's angry face to Shun's embarrassed red one and then at the floor.   
  
"Well?" Kouichiro asked as Kenta continued to stare at the ground.   
  
Receiving no answer, the taller boy redirected his attention to Shun, who was still half-dressed. They kissed and Kenta looked up, a mixture of anger and rejection in his eyes. When Kouichiro and Shun broke apart, Kenta looked away.   
  
"Did you like what you saw, pervert?" Kouichiro barked.   
  
The ugly situation was quickly remedied by the Digitizers going off. Kouichiro swore softly as the professor gave the location of a monster attack.   
  
"We'll talk later." He said flatly to the other two before they transformed.  
  
"INSTALL... MEGARANGER!"   
  
Mega Pink and Yellow were already there when they showed up. The monster looked weak and stupid and was trying to steal marzipan from the candy store. Mega Black and Mega Blue pulled out their weapons and joined the girls in beating the creature up. Mega Red stayed off to the side and watched, completely depressed. The shock of Shun being with someone as ... well, like Kouichiro was just too much.   
  
"Mega Red? What are you doing?" Mega Pink asked and hurried over to Red. "Are you hurt? Sick?"  
  
"I... don't know. I really don't know." Red moaned.   
  
"Mega Sniper! Shoot!" Mega Yellow blasted the monster, which ran away, defeated for now.  
  
"Kenta! You're not injured, are you?" Yellow asked as Blue and Black jogged over to join them.  
  
"I'm just... a little tired, that's all." Red replied and got up and headed back to school.  
  
"What's with him?" Pink asked. Black said nothing.   
  
After school, Kenta picked up his things and left as fast as he could. As soon as he passed the school gates he began to run... faster and faster... He ran until he couldn't run anymore.   
  
'Stupid! Stupid! So stupid!' he berated himself mentally as his run slowed to a slow, shaky walk. Sweat beaded off his nose and dripped onto the pavement as he stopped to rest on an empty bus stop bench.   
  
Meanwhile, Shun had left school and had gone home. He tried doing homework, but couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was what happened in the computer lab that day. Many questions flooded his mind. Why was Kenta hiding in the broom closet? Why had Kouichiro been so angry with Kenta? Was he doing the right thing by not saying anything? Did he really love Kouichiro?  
  
'Now where did that come from?' Shun wondered as he repeated the last question in his mind. He gave up on homework and started drawing. But everything that he produced looked like or was somehow Kenta related.   
  
'It's not like I'm being unfaithful or anything...' Shun thought furiously as he stared at the character on the paper smiling back at him.   
  
To Be Continued? 


End file.
